Unbalance
by Dawn-of-Darkness-Collection
Summary: Amu is the daughter of a famous pianist and plays like a pro already. Ikuto is the new transfer student, a new genius of the violin class. But as he takes interest in Amu, her perfect facade is getting unbalanced. Will Amu escape this summer storm?


_**Ruby: A NEW STORY!**_

_**Ikuto: It'd better be Amuto!**_

_**Ruby: Can't write in another way *duh face***_

_**Amu: *rolls eyes* Stop it, Ikuto. Let's just cheer Ruby!  
><strong>_

_**Ruby: ...Just gimme the disclaimer**_

_**Amu&Ikuto: She does not own us or any melody/song!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter I<span>_**

_The breeze turns out to be a storm  
><em>

"Welcome to the party!"

The 16-years-old girl welcomed the couple with a warm smile plastered on her face. Her pink hair was tied in a cute bun with a curly strand on either side of her face. Her pure white lacy dress made even the immaculate curtains seem dirty and her light pink peep-toe shoes along with the silver necklace with a cross with diamonds were completing the outfit. That outfit was as simple as it could be, but it was emanating a strange atmosphere of elegance and purity. She looked like nothing could erase that sweet smile or make her loose her cool.

No, it was impossible for someone to do that to _her_. Not to the prim and proper young lady and trust-worthy daughter any parent would die to have. Not to the hard-working and smart student, and not to the beautiful and fashionable girl all the fashion magazines are battling to have on their cover. Hinamori Amu was perfect to the t.

"Amu!"

Hinamori Midori, Amu's mother was one of the most talented and well-known pianists in the whole world. And one of the reasons why Amu began her piano lessons at 3 years. Midori looked gorgeous in her dark green dress that hugged her beautiful body perfectly, with emeralds in her ears and black high heels. Her brown hair fell on her shoulders in sophisticate curls and her brown eyes sparkled with enthusiasm from behind the librarian glasses that suited her. Actually, _anything_ suited her. With a mother like this, how would Amu be anything but perfect?

"Yes, mother?"

"Play something to us!"

Amu smiled at her mother sweetly, then headed to the Grande Piano in the middle of the room. She sat on the chair and touched gently the keys before beginning to play. The familiar coldness of the keys faced her as she began playing. The music was flowing in the room with a perfect rhythm as she looked like she just waved her finger over the keys creating music. You could not see her swift movements if you didn't have a trained eye. The flow of the melody became less and less powerful, ending. Amu got up and bowed as people clapped. She played it perfectly, but why...why is she feeling a blank in her heart, why is she feeling that something is missing...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

More and more students were gathering outside the Music Room with each second as Chopin's Etude no. 4 Op. 10 was played. The pink-haired-girl was not even looking at the piano as she played the Etude with swift movements you couldn't even see. Her eyes were covered by a veil of mist in which you could see every next move of her hand with a mathematical precision. Her teacher, a blonde-haired man with pinkish eyes named Hotori Tadase was looking at her with a content look. She looked...like a machine, like a doll forced to play songs that for her don't have any meaning. But none of the amazed students understood that as they looked at the 'spectacle'.

"Perfect, Hinamori-san, your slim and swift fingers are so suited for Chopin's Etudes!"

Said Tadase. Amu looked blankly at the man that soon is going to be his new fiancee, according to her mother. Well, she can't and mustn't oppose her parents even if she liked their decisions or not. And she didn't like this decision. Well, she should smile quietly at him. It's bad to deceive your parents after all.

Outside the room, a dark-haired boy passed by with a bored look in his midnight blue eyes. But no one could see the swift look he addressed to the small window through he could see Amu and no one could see the spark of interest that appeared in those mesmerizing blue eyes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_2 hours later_

Amu was again in the music room. This time, she was aone, trying t play a song she had in her mind for so long, a song she thought of an dreamed of every night. A song that haunted her since the time she heard it for the first time. Leo Nissim's _Countryside Promenade_. She touched the cold keys of the piano, gently moving her fingers on them_._

She began to play with a light feeling in her heart, the fine and delicate melody flowing in the room. Suddenly, the piano became bolder and bolder - she was using the pedal - but as the song was getting closer and closer to the end, the sound diminished, becoming just a sweet whisper. Unforgotten memories invaded her head.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_' "Where's mommy?"_

_The little 6-years-old girl asked her grandmother with an innocent look in her honey-colored eyes. She was dressed in a red short dress with white polka dots, long white socks and red simple shoes. A white ribbon tied her pink locks on the right side of her head, with a cute bow._

_"Midori is recording another melody for her new CD, sweetheart" answered her grandmother with a smile._

_Amu ran to the recording room's door, glued her ear to it and listened to the music created by her mother's fingers. Soon, the gentle sound of the piano was accompanied by the flute that brought a new sweet atmosphere to it. The cello also added a deep 'something' to the melody. But somehow, something was missing, but as the violin joined in their play, the painting created by the musicians was finished. A stone path going through a forest, two lovers whispering sweet nothings in each other's ear as they sat on the emerald green grass, birds singing in trees among the leaves of a fresh green. A sweet quartet._

_As the song finished, Amu snapped out of her reverie. The song was magical, like in the stories her grandmother used to tell her before she'd drift to sleep every night. She'll make a promise, now that she knew a song like this existed. She will surely play this song as her mother played it. No, she'll play it even better!'_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

She hit her lap soundly as she remember clearly that so different heart-warming sound. Why couldn't she obtain the same sound? Why couldn't she create it even if she was struggling so much? That blank in her heart won't disappear no matter how much she'd struggle and the sound of her music will remain expressionless, as cold as the piano's keys are. She whispered softly:

"Why?"

"Want to know why?"

A slight smell of cigarettes came in the room along with that sensual husky voice. She looked around, and by the door, in his unbuttoned shirt as his first 3 buttons and dark jeans stood the most irresistible man she ever saw. He had a dangerous aura, strangely attractive and naturally sensual. Even his voice was intoxicating. A slight shade of pink appeared on her cheeks at his smirk and she whispered in a soft voice:

"Y...yes"

His smirk grew wider as she headed to the little kitten he captured. Even her voice was sweet. The sweet voice of a caged bird. He said again, as he lifted her chin to make her look at him:

"You're a caged bird..."

Amu's eyes widened at the sudden approach and sparks of electricity appeared in her body, making it heat even more. She shuddered at his touch unwillingly. What could this man know about that calm melody? How could a stormy, rainy and sensual moonlit summer night resemble a calm and gentle countryside promenade disturbed by nothing but a slightly powerful spring breeze? But as Amu looked in his midnight blue eyes, her questions seemed unimportant... Maybe she mistook that spring breeze, maybe it was the beginning of a storm, a long violent storm she couldn't escape of... A storm she didn't want to escape of...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ruby: OMG, OMG, I'm so EXCITED!<strong>_

_**Ikuto: Yeah, yeah...**_

_**Amu: It's a nice chapter!**_

_**Ruby: Thank you guys! I love youu! *hugs 'em both***_

_**Ikuto: Right, now begin and write at Dawn of Darkness already...don't you DARE to neglect that**_

_**Ruby: I won't, I promise!**_

_**Ikuto: I hope so too *glare***_

_**Amu: *slaps Ikuto* Just shut up**_

_**Ikuto:...OUCH**_

_**Ruby: *sighs* Read & Review...  
><strong>_


End file.
